


Draco Malfoy and the Temple of Runes

by Iwao, This_Bloody_Cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Study of Ancient Runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/This_Bloody_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legendary hero Draco Malfoy is back in action in his newest adventure, this time to tackle the great terror surrounding the mysterious Temple of Runes. When Harry  is about to be sacrificed by the Runes Master, it's up to Malfoy to rescue him,  win his love and dismantle a terrifying cult known as 'The Runers'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy and the Temple of Runes

**Author's Note:**

> **Artists' Notes:** We want to thank the mods for coming up with this delightful fest. We had a ball drawing this! <3
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave your comments here or on [LiveJournal](http://hd-collab.livejournal.com/6252.html). :)


End file.
